dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shin Min Ah
Perfil thumb|250px|Shin Min Ah *'Nombre:' 신민아 / Shin Min Ah *'Nombre real:' 양민아 / Yang Min Ah *'Apodo:' Do Duk Do Duk y Donald Duck *'Profesión:' Actriz,Modelo,Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seongnam, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia: 'O& Entertainment *'Familia:' Hermana mayor Biografía Nació el 05 de abril 1984 con el nombre de Yang Min Ah, es una popular actriz y modelo de Corea del Sur. En la escuela intermedia, Min Ah se tomó una foto con sus amigos en un picnic de la escuela y envía la foto a la revista adolescente Kiki. Debido a esa imagen, fue elegida como modelo para la revista. Más tarde, aparece en anuncios publicitarios y videos musicales. En 2001, Min Ah hizo su debut como actriz en la película "High Volcan", pero actuaría de nuevo dos años más tarde en "Madeleine". Su actuación ruptura se produciría en la película de gángsters de 2005: "A Bittersweet Life". Su personaje, Hee Soo, muestra una mezcla de pureza y madurez que cautivó al público del sur de Corea. Desde entonces, Shin ha recibido muchas de las ofertas de los mejores directores de Corea y amplió su repertorio de calidad mediante la selección de los distintos tipos de géneros de actuación: Artes marciales y comedia: "My Mighty Princess", "Go Go 70 " y a los pequeños de cine independiente: "Sisters on the Road". Dramas * Oh My God (KBS2, 2015) * Arang and the Magistrate (MBC, 2012) *My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) *Summer Days (2008) *The Devil (KBS2, 2007) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Punch (SBS, 2003) *Beautiful days (SBS, 2001) Temas para Dramas *''Black Moon'' tema para Arang and the Magistrate (2012) *''I Can Give You All'' tema para My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (2010) *''Sha la la'' tema para My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox (2010) Programas de TV * Shin Min-a's French Diary (O'live, 2009) Peliculas *My Love, My Bride (2014) *Gyeongju (2014) *The X (2013) *Friends & Love (2011) *A Million (2009) *Sisters on the Road (2009) *The Naked Kitchen (2009) *My Mighty Princess (2008) *Go Go 70s (2008) *I Like It This Way (2008) *The Beast and the Beauty (2005) *Sad Movie (2005) *A Bittersweet Life (2005) *Madeleine (2002) *Volcano High (2001) Anuncios *'2015:' Lotteria (Angel-in-us) *'2015:' LG Household & Health Care (VDL) *'2014:' Lotte Liquor *'2014:' Zanellato *'2014:' LG Fashion (Lafuma) *'2014:' Wemakeprice (Social commerce) *'2013-2015:' Stonehenge *'2013-2014:' In The F (Joinus) *'2013:' Corn-silk Tea(Oksusu Suyeomcha) *'2012:' LG Optimus 3D Cube *'2011-2014:' Amore Pacific (Hera (Cosmeticos)) *'2011-2012:' LG All-in-One PC *'2011:' SKT 4G LTE *'2010-2015:' Giordano *'2010-2012:' Raemian *'2010-2011:' Hankook Tires Ventus S1 evo *'2010:' T station *'2010:' KB Card *'2009-Presente:' Mise-en-Scène (Shampoo) *'2009-2012:' Maxim T.O.P (Coffee) *'2009-2011:' Lirikos (Cosmetics) *'2009-2011:' SKT T World *'2009-2010:' Vivien *'2009-2011:' Happy Bean Campaign : Happy Energy! *'2009:' JinroJ (Soju) *'2009:' Good Downloader Campaign *'2009:' Channel Olive *'2008-Presente:' LG Mach Jet Printer *'2008-Presente:' XNOTE *'2008-2009:' Calvin Klein Jeans *'2008:' Orbis *'2008:' SI (Clothing) *'2007:' SONY Cyber-Shot *'2006:' Baskin-Robbins 31 *'2004:' Giverny *'2002-2003:' Miero Fiber *'2002:' Pizza Hut *'2002:' VIKI (Women's Clothing) *'2000:' B&F Facial Cream *'2000:' Neo Water O2 *'2000:' Zippy Ziggy (Clothing) *'1999:' Magic Station PC *'1998-2003:' TBJ (Clothing) *'1998:' 바밤바 (Babamba) *'1998:' One Shot 018 *'1998:' y'sb (Women's Clothing) *'1998:' MK Catalog *'1998:' DOP Catalog *'1998:' Sports Replay (Clothing) Vídeos Musicales *Lee Seung Ki - Losing My Mind (2010) *Lee Sun Hee - Fox Rain (2010) *Lee Seung Ki - I Love You from Now On (2010) *Shin Min Ah/Loveholic - Miracle Blue (2009) *Yoo Hee Yeol - My Happy Day (2008) *Yoo Hee Yeol feat. Shin Jae Pyung of Peppertones - Summer Day (2008) *Brown Eyes - With Coffee (2001) *G.O.D. - Sad Love (2001) *G.O.D. - Babo (2001) *G.O.D. - You Don't Know (2001) *Cha Tae Hyun - I Love You (2001) *Jo Sung Mo - Do You Know (2000) *G.O.D. - I Need You” (2000) *G.O.D. - Ever Since You Left Me (1999) *G.O.D. - Love and Memory (1999) *Lee Seung Hwan - A Request(1999) *Sonya (소냐)- Your Scent(너의 향기) (1999) *S#arp - Sad Way (1998) Reconocimientos *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio InStyle Fashionista *'2015 2nd Wildflower Film Awards:' Premio Especial del Jurado (Gyeongju) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Jun Ki (Arang and the Magistrate) *'2011 TVCF Awards: Premio Modelo de CF 2010 *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Mejor Pareja con Lee Seung Gi (My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: Estrella Top Ten (My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actriz, Drama Especial (My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox) *'2010 Style Icon Awards:' Actriz Icono de estilo *'2010 Korean Advertisers Association Awards:' Premio Buen modelo *'2010 TVCF Awards: Premio Modelo de CF 2009 *'''2009 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Hot Fashionista *'2009 Style Icon Awards:' Female Cyon New Chocolate Fashionista *'2009 Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Go Go 70s) *'2009 Max Movie Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Go Go 70s) *'2008 University Film Festival of Korea:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Go Go 70s) *'2006 Christian Dior's Timeless Beauty Awards: '''Recipient *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva Estrella (Punch) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Colegio Hyosung y Universidad Dongguk (Artes escénicas) *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, leer, cantar e imitar voces. *'Especialidades:' Imitar voces de otras personas y el patinaje. *'Debut como modelo: 1998 *'''Debut como actriz: 2001 *'''Idiomas: '''Inglés y coreano *El 22 de julio de 2015 se dio a conocer que se encuentra en una relacion con el actor y modelo Kim Woo Bin. Según una información exclusiva de Dispatch, los dos se volvieron cercanos durante sus actividades de promoción de la marca de moda Giordano, y llevan saliendo unos dos meses. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Shin Min Ah2.jpg Shin Min Ah3.jpg Shin Min Ah4.jpg Shin Min Ah5.jpg Shin Min Ah6.jpg Shin Min Ah7.jpg Shin Min Ah9.jpg Shin Min Ah8.jpg categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo